Along came Love
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: Vino el amor inspired. The story about, lust, love, deportation, secrets, lies, bonds, and jealously. Amy, a lonely girl who had once lost everything, comes back to reunite with her friends and family. Shadow, a guy who had everything and quickly lost it all. When Amy comes back, the lost that Shadow has soon begins to fade, is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it really was love that ended my life, but I knew that the ones I love all move forward, even when they interfere with others, they soon learn to love again even in time and in unusual ways. Love will save them all from temptation.

-Maria POV-

The vineyard was as lively as ever. Workers skim through the vineyard in search for grapes to harvest for the season. Deep into the vineyard was a small storage house that stored most of the ready wine, I would usually see all the young kids of our workers play in there.

Fifteen years before story starts-

-11 year old Amy POV-

I ran around the storage as I stopped I started to pant. I sat down against one of the barrels as I smiled. I peered through the cracks of the barrels to see if my friend was looking for me. I then felt a few taps on my back I jumped as I bumped into the barrel causing it to fall and spill. I stood up as I my heart was racing from the mixture of fear and panic. I slowly looked back to see. "Damn it Silver you made me spill a whole barrel idiot." I sighed as I looked back to the spilt wine. Sonic sighed as he rubbed my head.

"You stupid brats look at what you two did." We heard a roar near the entrance of the storage house as me and Silver shot up as our hearts raced even more. Silver took my hand as we were ready to get scolded. "Well of course it always has to have you at the root of all the problems." I looked up to see Julie-su glare at us. I bite my lip as Silver tugged on my arm and pulls me behind him, he looks up to me.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, I pushed Amy and she fell backwards." I gasp as Julie-su looked furious. It was silent when all I heard was the sound of slap that echoed across the storage house. I couldn't see a thing from the angel that I was standing at.

"Maybe with that you could learn that spending time with that brat means you getting punished either way." I then heard the click of her boots as she left me and Sonic alone in the sun lite storage house. Silver slowly turned to reveal a red slap mark across his cheek. I gasp as I slowly place my hands against his cheek.

"I'm sorry about that, you didn't have to take the fall for me." Silver smiled as he rubbed the top of my head, he slowly bends down to kiss my forehead.

"It's ok Julie-su just got mad about spilt wine, like my father said no use crying over spilt milk, the same can go for wine." I smiled up at him as I reached up to hug him tightly. I sighed as he hugged me back. **I don't like Julie-su, even though she is mother of the lady Maria.**

-Julie-su POV-

 **Damn brat, I wish her, and her mother would burn in hell for that's what their whole family deserves.** I left the storage house as I made way across the vineyard. I looked around as I spot Rouge and her son Miles (Tails). They were eating their lunch as Rouge smiled over to her husband Omega. Tails got up to go to help Omega as Rouge got up to stretch a little, she smiled as if she was happy. **Tsk, little bitch.** I made my way to her as Rouge looks back to me as her smile fades. She moved away from her husband and son as she made it to me. "Well, well, well, the little slut is having fun today aren't you." She glares at me as my lips began to curl. "What, there's no married men around to sink your claws into this time."

She rolled her eyes as she said. "Just leave what ever happened in the past, in the past" My smile soon fades as she continued to talk. "Leave me the hell alone, Julie-su unless-"

"Unless what, you tell the world what you did?" I smiled back at her again as I leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "It wasn't me who slept with someone else's husband, am I right?" I pulled away as I pushed her slightly. "Remember your place slut, just because you're my grand daughter's nanny." I turn my back as I just remembered something. "Oh yes, Maria said she wanted some things in town for the day after, she wanted you to get a few things tomorrow, can you do it." I turn to Rouse as she nodded yes. It wasn't until a few minutes passed when my phone began to ring as I smiled. I looked at the phone as it read **Oh, Espio is calling.** I take the call. "Yes hello, can you hold on for a second." I place the phone to my chest as I look back to Rouge, "Tell your daughter to stay away from the wine in the storage house, we don't need another set back." I being to walk away from her as I take the call.

On the phone:

"What is it Espio?" 

"I got your message Julie-su, now what was it I heard about undocumented mobian's?" My lips began to curl as I finally peeked his interest.

"Exactly what I said, I know a few undocumented mobian's that will go into town tomorrow, I always see them, it's just I never really knew they were undocumented until just recently."

"So why tell me?"

"Well you want to be sheriff in the future, and as a sheriff who hates undocumented mobian's, wouldn't you want to take the prize before someone else?" It was silent on his end as it took a few seconds for him to answer.

"Fine then, tomorrow it is."

"Perfect." I smiled as I hung up. I sighed as I made my way to the main house.

* * *

 **Me: Finally started it.**

 **Silver: To much to think about.**

 **Amy: Damn already a slap in this story.**

 **Rouge: Oh my I am a horrible person**

 **Me: HMMM IDK not really.**

 **Maria: Next time:** _Butterfly effect, let's kick off the trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

Those happy days were so bright, but it all began to fade when that one day turned to darkness. Jealously and hatrid captured the heart of most and caused the destruction of more than two lives.

15 years ago

-Rouge POV-

I sighed as I got my bag. I looked back to the door to see Omega, my husband standing there. "Are you ok love?" I smiled as he came over to give me a soft, but passionate kiss. I bushed as I pulled away.

"It's nothing love, just thinking is all." I cup his cheek as I kissed it slowly. Our moment was cut short as Amy enters the room. She looked almost scared as she calls out to us. I pulled away as I go and kneel down to meet her eyes. "What is it love? You're scaring me." My heart was beating fast as her eyes were shaking in tears.

"It's Miles he is really sick mama." She was shaking as Omega ran across the room passing us to check up on Miles. I rubbed her head as she nudged me to go follow Omega to the room that Miles was in. All I hear is coughing, by the time I came into the room Omega was wiping up all his sweat.

"He's too sick, he can't go at all." He sighed as he turns to me. "I'll go get the stuff Rouge."

"No, I'll go Maria wants me to get the-"

"No Rouge, you need to stay with Tails." Omega gets up to take my hand as he pulls it up to kiss the back of my hand. "Please, just stay, I'll do it all ok." He gave me that smile that drove me crazy, I blushed as I gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok love, just promise me that you will be here before dinner." He nodded as he kissed me deeper this time.

"Can I go with daddy then?" I broke away from the kiss as I turn to Amy. I nodded as she jumped up slightly. Omega and Amy gave us kisses and hugs as they said good bye. I looked out the window as I watched them leave. I began to tend to Miles as I wanted him to feel better. **I hope they will be ok without me and Tails to help.** I sighed as I place a wet rag over his forehead.

-Julie-su POV-

"They should be going over there about right now."  I brush my hair out of my face as sat underneath a tree having my afternoon tea..

"Perfect, we will be ready, me and my men won't let them escape."  I smirked as I hung up. "Everything is going just as plan." I take a sip from my tea.

"What is going by plan, Mama." My smile faded away I turn to see my daughter, Fiona, with her arm linked with Sonic, our family Lawyer. She flashed me a smile as she took a seat across from me at the small table, Sonic took the other open seat as Fiona stares at me. I smiled at her as I didn't want to reveal what was going to happen any time soon.

"Oh nothing dear, just getting things ready for Rosy's birthday tomorrow." I took a sip from my cup. I then realized that I was running out, so I got a bell and rang it. "I need more tea." I sighed as I rang the bell again. "I swear we need to hire better help." It wasn't until a minute later, emerged a young girl around the age of 8, she had a new batch of tea in her hand along with some cookies. Fiona and Sonic smiled at her, as I looked away already irritated by my troubles.

"I'm sorry for being late, Ms. Julie-su, Ms. Fiona, and M-Mr. S-s-sonic" She set the pot and cookies down as she began to pour out the tea for us all. She was shaking slightly as she began to pour Sonic's tea. "My apologies." She finished up and cleaned what she had spilt as she gathered the empty tea pot and other things that were on the table. She bowed slightly as she took off. I sighed as I take another sip from my tea.

"Where's Rouge, Mama?" Fiona looked at me for answers as she took another sip from her tea.

"It's her day off, so I don't know." I take a sip as I smiled. Fiona sighed as she got up. She leans over to kiss Sonic on both sides of his cheeks.

"I am going to the bathroom mama, Sonic, I'll be right back." She went off as she left me and Sonic alone. I took the napkin in my hand as I wiped the corner of my lips. Some time had passed as Sonic had said to me.

"We almost have everything ma'am." I smirked as I nodded.

"Yes we do, we just keep on doing what we are doing, and all this will be ours." Sonic smiled as he puts his cup down.

"And what is it exactly, Sonic, Mama?" We both looked back to see Fiona glare at us. our hearts began to beat fast as our plans were about to get revealed.

-Amy POV-

I took hold of my father's hand as we made way down the street. We held onto the bags of stuff we brought for Maria. "Daddy, can we go for ice cream?" I giggled as Father shook his head.

"It's almost time for dinner my love, we can't spoil what your mother has prepared for us." He took my tighter as we stopped. I looked up away from my father as I noticed three police officers come over to us. Father tugged on my arm as he planned to go the other way.

"Wow, wow, wow, there, where do you think you're going? We just want to ask for your papers is all." It all faded away, all my happiness was soon going to disappear completely as one of the officers pulled me away from my father. I fell to the floor as one of the officers held onto my arm. I flinched in pain as I began to get teary.

"Hey don't touch her!" I turn to see my father throwing a punch at the officer as another officer took hold of me, while two others pinned my father to the floor.

"Oh we have a dangerous undocumented mobian here guys." I looked up to see a man that sent chills down my spine. My mind was going blank as my vision was going blurry from the tears. The man put his foot on my father's head as he pressed hard. My father was squirming slightly as the man pulled away. "Alright let's take them then." Me and my father were taken to the place were they catch those without papers. They threw us in with the rest.

My father called out. "Can I at least make my one call." The officers looked at us as they glared, one of them turn to their superior.

"Hey Espio, you know its protocol to call." Espio looks back to us as he turns away.

"Fine then Boom, make it quick, the latest I want them gone is by the last time." The officer opened up the cell as he takes both of us.

"Hey don't touch my daughter." My father growled as Espio took hold of my arm.

"Take him away to make the call, I have to have a little chat with his daughter." He pulls me away as he leads me to another room. He closes the door as he turns to me. "Now you have to tell me if there is anybody else, like siblings, or your mother that live here." I stood silent as I shook my head. **Tails, Ma, I will protect you both.**

-Rouge POV-

I was preparing the food as the front door to the employee house opened to reveal. "Ms. Julie-su." I stared at her, as her eyes grew wide.

"Why aren't you doing what I told you yesterday to do today?"

I rolled my eyes as I told her. "Because my son got sick ma'am, My husband said he would go instead." She clenched her fist as she gave me a big smile.

"Fine then, I understand perfectly." She left out the door as quickly as she came in. **I understand? In all my time I knew her, I never once heard her say those words.** I sighed as I looked at the time. Tails came down stairs as he was feeling better from earlier. "Mom, when is Amy and dad coming home?" he takes a seat at the table as the little girl, Sally was already eating along with Silver, and his brother Manic and father Knuckles.

"Maybe they are getting taken away and deported back to little planet." Sally had remarked as she smirked, taking a sip from her drink.

"Shut up, Sally, why are you such a brat." Silver got up as the chair he sat in had fallen back. My heart began to race as my eyes began to get all watery. Knuckles got up as he took hold of me as he hugged me tightly.

"Don't think like, that, and don't ever say that Sally, even if you are joking, this is very serious." I was shaking as I heard the phone ring. I pulled away as I raced towards the phone and pick up.

"Hello, Omega? Where are you and Amy love?" My heart raced even faster as I wanted answers.

"call Shadow, and Sonic, we need help, the took us to the station, please just call them." The line went dead, in a matter of seconds as I dropped the phone. I fell down to the floor, as Knuckles took hold of me. I was shaking as I began to cry.

"What's wrong, Rouge, is everything ok?" I shook my head. "Go get Shadow, and Sonic, tell them that-" I cried more as Knuckles cradled me in his arms. By the time I said Shadow and Sonic's name Silver and Manic dashed for the door as Tails comes over to hug me.

"Mommy, is daddy and Amy, ok." I couldn't speak as I hugged Tails. he began to cry as Knuckles gets up to see a smirking Sally, Sally gets up to take her plate to the sink, as she began to wash it. Knuckles looks back to me as I held onto Tails tightly.

-Shadow POV-

Maria was reading to Rosy, as I watched them, I couldn't help, but smile at them. Maria had turned to look back at me as she smiled, as if she was telling me to come over. I nodded as I go over to grab Rosy. As I did I carried her like a princess as she had first screamed, but then started to laugh. "Daddy don't scare me like that." I cradled her as I tickle her. She laughed heavily as I kissed her cheek. "Daddy!" I chuckled as I sat down on the sofa that was out in our patio. I looked back to see Maria slowly get up as she sat down next to us. She smiled as she slowly kissed me. "EWWW Mommy and Daddy are kissing." I chuckled as I kiss Rosy's cheek. **I love you both, nothing can go wrong.**

"Shadow, sir." I looked over to see a panting Silver. I get up as Maria takes Rosy in her arms.

"What is it Silver? Is everything ok?" My heart began to race fast as Silver's eyes were all watery.

"It's Omega and Amy." My eyes go big. **Omega? my best worker, and his daughter Amy, what's wrong?** "They got taken by the police." I looked back to Maria as she got up shocked.

"Shadow you have to go, Rouge is our nanny, and Omega is our best worker, we can't let them break them apart." I nodded as I kissed her forehead and Rosy's.

"I'll be back very soon, please be careful." Silver was already ahead of me as Manic waves at us with Sonic behind him. "Sonic, we have to go help Omega." Sonic nodded as we both left the vineyard to the station.

-Sonic POV-

We made way to the station as I drove. **Omega, huh, with him out of the way, our plan can proceed Julie-su.** We drove off towards the station, already knowing what the outcome of what was going to happen soon afterwards.

* * *

 **Amy: Damn this is brutal.**

 **Me: Hey don't blame me entirely, like I said this is based off Vino El Amor. It just seems like something I would do is all. hehe**

 **Shadow: This is sad.**

 **Me: It made me cry when I saw that episode, But I am glad that I can write this story from the sonic universe is all.**

 **Manic: Keep it up then.**

 **Scourge: Next time on Along came love:** _Those blissful memories begin to fade._


	3. Chapter 3

Time had stood still, nothing seemed right in the world, maybe because the truth was already revealed, but no one heard the cries we called for help, and soon it was black. This is true loneliness.

-Espio POV-

The little girl before me will not talk to me, it was as if I was air to her. She stared at me as tears streamed down her face. "I am telling you the truth it's only me and my father, please why don't you believe me." She yelled at me, I was taken back by it all. My palms began to sweat. **Damn what did you get me into Julie-su?** I sighed as I looked away as I heard a knock at the door. I stood up as I wiped my hands and cleared my throat. The girl in front of me sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her sweater.

"Sir, the last bus comes in thirty minutes." I nodded as my colleague takes the little girl's arm and takes her to her father. I sighed as I sank back into my chair. After a few moments I finally get up. As I opened the door I heard a few voices. I go to where they were emerging from.

"Sir, you have to let them go, They're papers are coming in the mail, can't you just allow them to slide just this once?" I see Shadow Robotnik trying to get passed.

"Shadow, just calm down. Let's just talk to the one who got them ok." I turn to see Shadow's lawyer Sonic Henderson. Sonic turned to me as he said. "Good evening Chameleon, can I have a word with you please." I nodded as I walk past them both to lead them to where the guy and his daughter is at.

"Henderson." The man slowly got up as he goes to the bars. He slowly smiled. "It's so nice to see you." He turns to his sleeping daughter laying on the floor.

"Sir, can we take them out, they're papers are on the way, please, he is our best worker, and we need him to-"

"He punched one of my men, he is a danger to this society, we have to deport him and the girl." Sonic turned to me as his eyes go big, he clenched his fist as he nods.

"I understand."

"What?" The man's voice rose in disappointment and anger. His anger had woken up his daughter, as she slowly rose up.

"D-daddy?" She yawned as she looked up to see her father and then at us. Her smile grew big. "Mr. Henderson you're here, I am glad." I stared at her as I then look to Sonic. He sighed as he turns to walk back to where Shadow was. I turn to open the door. I motion the guys to take them to the bus. The man takes his daughter in his arms.

"Dear, we can't go back home, we" He was nervous as he began to walk to where the men were. Before they left, she turned to me as she was getting teary again. A huge knot was forming in my stomach as I looked away. In a matter of seconds they were gone. I turned back to go to where Shadow was.

-Shadow POV-

As Sonic was telling me what had happen, my hands formed into fist as I then hit the wall. "Damn it." I was shaking in anger as I turn to see Espio Chameleon. I glared at him. "I know it's your job, but they were still consider family yo me and to the rest of the vineyard."

He looks at me as he asked. "Do you know if has a wife and any other kids, and if they do, do they have their papers." My heart stopped as I was getting more heated. It wasn't until I made my way to him before Sonic took my arm and pulls me towards the door to leave.

"No sir, he was trying to save money to bring his family over sir." I yelled before leaving the place. I looked around as I was shaking. "Damn it." I looked up to Sonic as he leads me to the car.

"I am sorry Shadow, there was nothing I could do." He sighed as looks over to me. I nodded since I understand what the police were getting at. He began to take off back to the vineyard as I began to tear up. **I'm sorry Rouge, we couldn't help them.** I looked around as we drive. After some time we made it back to the vineyard. I went straight to the employees house as I see Rouge on the couch where she was cradling a sleeping Tails. I looked at her as her face was full of dried up tears. She slowly looked up at me as if she was asking me what had happen. I shook my head as I watched her. I began to tear up as she looks back to Tails. Knuckles emerged from one of the rooms as he goes to Rouge. She began to cry as he hugged her.

"We know you did your best sir." I nodded as I stood there. I looked to see a slumped over the table Silver asleep. He seemed to have been crying as well. I go over to rub his head.

"Rouge let's go to the boarder tomorrow, we can still have a chance to save them at the boarder." She cried as she said OK. I slowly withdraw myself from everyone as I made my way back to my house. My heart tighten, I had to tell Maria everything. I didn't want to worry her because she was pregnant and all. I sighed as I made it back to my room to tell her everything.

-Omega POV-

We made it over the boarder in a matter of hours. It was already morning by the time we made it off the bus. I looked around to look at what was close to my home. Little planet was still further into the country as we were dropped off in Twinkle town. I take Amy's hand as I lead her to a place to eat. We ate as she sat on my lap. We were all alone now, me and Amy ate as I looked around. "Daddy?" I looked down to Amy as I kissed her head. "When can we see Mommy and Tails again?"

"I don't know Amy." I sighed as I hugged her tightly. "I have to find a job and a place to live for now until we make it back to them ok, baby girl." She nodded as she continued to eat. "Before that we have to make a phone call." I slowly got up to go to the phone in the restaurant. I made a call to the house as someone picked up. " _Hello_ _, Rouge is that you?"_

 _"No it's Knuckles."_

 _"Where's Rouge?"_

 _"She is going to the boarder with Shadow. Where are you two anyway?"_

 _"Twinkle Town, we are not staying anywhere right now, we just got here."_

 _"Ok I'll call them to tell them where you are."_

 _"Thank you, Knuckles."_ We hung up as I looked back to Amy as I then see a man reaching out to take her. I ran to her and punched the guy as I take Amy in my arms. I picked her up as I made a dash to the open streets. We were being chased by some men as I looked back I was stopped by some big men. I held onto Amy as we were backed into the corner.

"Now now, we don't want to hurt you, if you hand over the girl." I shook my head.

"Fuck off, you are not laying a finger, or anything else on my daughter." The men looked furious.

"Now, now sir, we just want to help you go back home." A tall semi fat man emerged from behind. "My name is Eggman, and I can help you go back to Mobius, it will just cost you your daughter." I looked back to the man as I was shaking.

-Julie-su POV-

I was drinking my tea as I was smiling over to Sonic. "Well, we got one thing out of the way." Sonic smiled back at me as he takes my daughter's hand. I frowned looking over to Fiona.

"Mamita, you broke up a family, you know that."

"Me? I did no such thing," I take a bite of the cookie. "It was just a coincidence." I smiled as Fiona sighed.

"Are you sure?" She looked worried.

"Yes I am sure, I wouldn't want their family to be broken up for God's sake." **If only they knew.** I smiled as I see from a far my other daughter Maria coming over with a sad look. **Who knew you cared so much about them Maria.** My smile faded away as I sighed.

* * *

 **Me: Sorry had spring break so I took a break from writing, hope you enjoy this, thank you for reading.**

 **Amy: Aimee, dear this is twisted.**

 **Me: Don't blame me entirely, blame the vino el amor writers**

 **Shadow: Drama everywhere you look.**

 **Silver: Next time on Along came love.** _A torn up family, is it the beginning or the end._


End file.
